


德烏斯博士的最新科技

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 監禁在家的古雷某一天收到德烏斯博士的禮物──兩隻小小的團子？
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 12





	1. 01-團子到來

古雷黑著臉雙手捧著兩個不明生物，聽著博士講解。

『這是採樣你跟加洛·提莫斯的基因後誕生的實驗體A-1跟A-2，因為怕你在家無聊我擅自做出來給你解悶的，你要好好照顧他們喔，古雷。』

  
「啥⋯⋯」

  
『那麽就這樣，再見了。』德烏斯的虛影在說完後隨即消散，一點給古雷提問的時間都沒有。

AI模擬人格真是惟妙惟肖，就跟活著的博士一樣欠揍。

  
古雷盯著手上沈睡的圓形實驗體，墊了墊重量還挺輕的，捏了捏手感還挺不錯，把藍色毛髮的實驗體A-2翻面，沒找到手腳或是任何排泄口，那怎麼會有嘴巴？

揉捏著手上像是團子一樣的實驗體，或許是仿生機器人，嘗試打開來看看好了。

「嗚——」

古雷看著手上的藍毛實驗體A-2發出奇怪的聲音，因為剛剛的一番動作醒了。

  
實驗體A-2睜開大眼睛，跟加洛一樣的眼睛一看到古雷就亮了起來，開心的在古雷的手上蹦跳，發出很歡樂的聲音。

「⋯⋯。」古雷彷彿看到加洛縮小版。

他好奇A-2的構造是怎麼讓那橢圓的身軀彈跳起來的？果然還是剖開來看看吧，他捉住像是過動兒的A-2。

「呀——」A-2發出怪怪的聲音，想要掙脫禁錮牠的手。

「咿。」聽到不同的聲音，古雷看向另一隻手上的A-1實驗體也醒了。

「咿⋯⋯」A-1實驗體看到被困住的A-2實驗體，慌張地想要解救夥伴，但是軟趴趴的身子無法撼動古雷有力的手掌一分一毫。

古雷觀察著A-1實驗體嘗試幾次後放棄，然後可憐兮兮地看向他，發出嗚嗚聲哀求古雷放開A-2。

古雷瞬間掐緊A-1，無視A-1發出哀鳴，把手上的A-1舉起來仔細審視。

「嗚⋯⋯」A-1軟軟地看著他，眼中好像開始泛淚。

古雷想著剛剛AI博士說的話，他的基因做出來的東西？然後再看著手上哭唧的A-1。

古雷馬上判定這是失敗品。


	2. 02-替團子們命名吧

加洛迫不及待打開家門，大聲喊他回來了。

不能怪他如此急躁，誰叫德烏斯博士在他執勤時突然出現，說什麼它做了兩個實驗體，有他跟古雷的基因，送給古雷解悶⋯⋯

他跟古雷的基因，不會是那個吧？加洛焦慮地想，他還沒準備好當爸爸！

「古雷！我們的孩子在哪？」加洛出現在客廳，既期待又害怕地喊。

「不要大吼大叫的，妨礙到我做實驗。」古雷斜了他一眼。

實驗？加洛好奇地看向桌上，他才發現有兩個圓圓的球，長得好像他跟古雷，而且圓球們正在吃東西⋯？

加洛低下身姿，看著小生物們吃東西的模樣，小嘴巴咬著餅乾嚼嚼，其中很像古雷的那一隻發現加洛，露出很靦腆的笑容。

「嗚呀～」很像古雷的團子發出軟萌的聲音，一旁很像他的團子跟著看過來，露出純純的表情。

這、這什麼！加洛摀住胸口，心臟重擊！

「我正在看他們都可以吃什麼，似乎不挑食，而且人不能吃的東西他們也不吃。」古雷在一旁紀錄著。

「這就是博士說的⋯⋯？」加洛不確定地問，古雷點點頭，看來對方也收到了德烏斯博士的訊息。

「這個是古雷的？好像唷！好可愛！」加洛忍不住輕輕用手指摸了摸很像古雷的團子，小傢伙很高興的樣子，於是加洛用手指幫他順了順頭毛。

好治癒⋯⋯。

古雷在一旁無言地看著背景彷彿散發著小花的加洛，瞪了一眼人畜無害的A-1實驗體。

加洛這時發現古雷額頭上有一小塊瘀青，馬上擔憂地問：「額頭上的傷是怎麼回事？摔倒了嗎？疼嗎？」

「不要問廢話，當然疼。」古雷制止想替他呼呼的加洛。

「這個小傢伙弄的，還挺有脾氣。」古雷指了指A-1實驗體，A-1實驗體以為他又要給食物，歪著頭看著古雷。

「欸？怎麼會？」加洛疑惑，古雷頭撇到一邊，要解釋嗎？

——時間回朔稍早前——

拿著針彈了彈，古雷看向傻呼呼待在桌上的A-2實驗體，小傢伙察覺到古雷的視線後又開始發出愉悅的聲音蹦跳。

捉起A-2實驗體，無視實驗體發出「呀——」的奇怪聲音，握在手上翻找著該把麻醉打在哪比較好。

這東西有血管吧？古雷最後選擇應該是臀部的地方，針頭對準準備施打的地方，在A-2實驗體還在扭來扭去的時候插進去。

「呀！！！！！」A-2實驗體發出慘叫，古雷淡定地捏著牠。

「嗚嗚啊啊⋯⋯」A-2實驗體開始大哭，古雷試圖注射麻醉，這時一旁的A-1實驗體蹦跳起來，焦急地發出聲響。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

看著小夥伴被欺負後發出的哭聲，A-1實驗體跟著哭哭起來，哀著聲看著古雷。

古雷沒有理會，插著A-2實驗體的針頭再插深了一點。

「嗚嗚哇——！」A-2實驗體發出更淒厲的慘叫。

「咿！」A-1實驗體焦急地跳著，古雷饒有興致地看著牠咬住自己的袖口，然後很用力地咬著古雷的手，可惜古雷沒什麼感覺，他手一抖，A-1實驗體掉回桌面上之餘彈了起來。

古雷忍不住嘴角上揚。

「咿⋯⋯」A-1實驗體趴在桌面上顫抖，古雷想這小東西真是沒用。

下一秒A-1實驗體突然爆發彈射到眼前。

「啥！？」還沒反應過來就被撞擊，古雷因為突如其來的驚嚇往後仰。

「啊！」一聲慘叫伴隨著摔倒的聲響。

A-1實驗體彈跳到一邊發抖一邊哭唧的A-2實驗體身邊，嘴巴拔掉針筒後舔著A-2實驗體的傷口。

「嗚咿⋯⋯」A-1實驗體邊舔邊發出聲響安撫夥伴。

一旁的古雷倒在地上，摀著撞到邊角的額頭。

——現在——

「喔⋯⋯」聽完了緣由，加洛不知道該怎麼回應，古雷到也沒說什麼。

「A-1跟A-2不知道是不記仇或是腦容量問題，之後餵食的時候對我沒有排斥反應。」古雷說，這時A-2實驗體撒嬌地蹭了蹭A-1實驗體，兩隻小傢伙好不溫馨。

加洛忍不住捂嘴，太可愛了吧。

「他們還沒有名字吧？來取名好嗎？」

「這隻叫A-1，那隻藍色的叫A-2。」古雷指著說，加洛搖頭，那哪算名字啊。

「叫他們小古雷跟小加洛？」

古雷的視線讓加洛自動捨棄。

「唔，小古與小加？」

加洛換一個：「古雷醬⋯⋯當我沒說。」

「旦、啊，沒事。」

「加洛迪團子與古雷迪團子！」

「團團與圓圓⋯⋯」

「衣衣跟鴨鴨？因為他們叫聲⋯⋯我再想想！」加洛拜託。

「取名字沒意義，他們也不一定知道自己叫什麼。」古雷分析道，晚點他還要測驗實驗體的智商，不過他猜測應該也不會高到哪就去。

「叫雷雷跟洛洛怎麼樣？」加洛開心地說。

古雷正想否決，沒想到A-1跟A-2實驗體歡樂地蹦跳起來。

「很滿意嗎？那以後就叫雷雷跟洛洛啦。」加洛捧著兩隻小傢伙到臉頰旁，開心地蹭著團子們。

「雷雷！」

「洛洛！」

古雷盯著跳來跳去的實驗體們。

⋯⋯會說話？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下手了...吸團子......趕正稿閒暇之餘更這個。


	3. 03-團子的目的

哈啾。

加洛抹了鼻子，一邊睡眼惺忪地進到浴室梳洗，刷牙洗臉完以後開始打理髮型，男人的髮型不可亂啊！

打扮完成後加洛滿意地照著鏡子，出了浴室馬上聞到食物的香氣，他興奮地來到餐廳，他的早餐就放在桌上，每天能吃到古雷做的早餐超開心！

「古雷～你在做什麼？」加洛拿起吐司一邊觀察古雷的動作，還在跟團子們玩呀？

古雷把熱騰騰的奶油餐包撕成一小塊、一小塊，正在分別餵食給雷雷跟洛洛，兩隻小傢伙接過食物後嚼嚼，可愛的模樣加洛百看不膩。

「從前兩天餵食紀錄來看牠們不會有搶食行為，相反會有讓食的動作，截止目前為止沒有排泄與嘔吐情況。」古雷說，他把餐包餵完後又拿起生菜撕成小片給牠們。

「你自己吃了嗎？」加洛問，他看了看古雷的盤子好像沒怎麼動。

「等一下吃，先把牠們餵飽。」餵給洛洛生菜以後，古雷指頭點了點洛洛的頭，洛洛很高興地晃了晃。

加洛聽了切好培根然後叉起來。

「啊～」加洛叉著培根到古雷嘴邊，古雷瞥了他一眼，他不屈不撓地再次「啊～」了一聲。

古雷勉為其難張開口，加洛把食物塞進他嘴巴，團子們看到以後也開心地張開嘴巴來。

「喔！你們也想吃嗎？等等唷。」加洛開心地切著培根。

古雷一邊咀嚼一邊在一旁的小本子上寫下紀錄，他開始吃起早餐來，一邊看著加洛與實驗體們在玩耍。

「咦，吐舌頭了，這是怎麼回事？」加洛看著雷雷吐舌，覺得只能用可愛來形容，好像貓咪。

「牠想喝水。」古雷起身拿了小水盆裝好水後放到實驗體前，果不其然團子湊到水盆前慢慢用舌頭舔著水喝。

「DA！」突然洛洛團子跳到水盆裡，裡面的水都噴濺出來，古雷的臉首當其衝，水弄得桌上到處都是。

「咿⋯⋯」雷雷團子嚇了一跳，抖了抖身上的水，洛洛團子湊過來開心地舔著牠。

古雷面無表情地抓起濕答答的洛洛。

「呀？」洛洛高興地看著他。

「那個，古雷⋯⋯牠們不懂事喔⋯⋯我幫忙收拾？」加洛有些擔心地看著跟自己長得八七像的洛洛，祈禱古雷能大發慈悲，小孩子還不懂事。

古雷捏著洛洛，然後拿了威士忌杯出來，把洛洛放回桌面後透明杯子倒扣住團子。

「呀！」洛洛瞬間變得無助起來，嘗試擠了擠杯面，臉都被擠扭曲，杯外的雷雷擔憂地在玻璃杯外面，嘗試用舌頭舔卻只能舔到玻璃。

「唔⋯⋯」加洛心肝疼，他把威士忌杯拿起來，被解救的洛洛淚眼汪汪地在原地啜泣，雷雷蹭了蹭牠。

收拾好桌面的古雷斜眼看著團子們抱團，加洛還在旁邊摸摸安慰。

「哎，洛洛呀，下次不能這樣調皮喔，惹古雷生氣。」加洛一邊安撫可憐的洛洛團子一邊說，洛洛似非似懂地用水汪汪的眼睛看著他。

「我沒生氣，而是讓牠知道規矩。」順便測試這生物的智商。古雷喝著咖啡很是冷淡。

「洛洛快去給古雷道歉唷，讓他不要生氣了。」加洛沒在聽古雷說的話，認定洛洛團子要給古雷道歉才行。

「嗚⋯⋯」洛洛團子淚眼汪汪地來到古雷面前， 像是鞠躬一樣整個團子向前倒，然後再露出淚汪汪的藍眼睛看著古雷，發出低嗚聲。

古雷居高臨下看著可憐兮兮的團子，一旁的加洛也用差不多可憐的表情看著古雷。

現在是怎樣，他是壞人嗎？古雷撇頭，啜了口咖啡以後放下杯子，手指戳了戳洛洛的頭。

「下次不要胡鬧，我也有不對。」無奈地說。

「呀！」洛洛像是聽懂了，彈跳起來，歡樂地跳了跳以後回到雷雷身邊，雷雷像是疼愛般碰了碰洛洛的頭。

「大和解！」加洛高興地說，古雷不想理他，開始用刀叉吃起盤中的早餐。

洛洛團子歡快地繞了雷雷團子幾圈，然後啾了一口雷雷團子。

「咿⋯？」雷雷團子慢半拍會意過來，古雷發誓他好像看到了包容的神情出現在一隻團子臉上，這讓他黑了臉。

算了，不過是團子，古雷邊吃邊想。

「Danna！」

「噗——」加洛嘴裡的柳橙汁噴出，看著擁有自己基因的小傢伙邊彈跳邊作死地喊著那個禁詞。

古雷放下刀叉。

在洛洛歡快地跳著的時候，牠的背後有一隻大手漸漸逼近。

「Danna！」這時洛洛蹦跳到雷雷上面，無意中逃脫了背後的手。

「咿？」雷雷團子被壓得更橢圓，但是並不排斥壓在身上的小夥伴，反而一臉靦腆地展開笑顏。

「Danna～」洛洛低下身體，開心地對著雷雷喊。

雷雷任身上的洛洛玩著，就算變橢圓也很開心⋯⋯

「呀——！」雷雷發出慘叫。

「Danna！」洛洛焦急地喊。

「那個、古雷、不要生氣，不要生氣啦⋯⋯」加洛勸著黑臉的古雷，在古雷捏著手上的雷雷越捏越緊之前哭著求放過孩子。

古雷稍微鬆開手，給快被捏到變形的雷雷喘口氣，他另一隻手拍掉試圖彈起來解救雷雷的洛洛，然後笑得發寒地對著加洛說，他跟雷雷私下交流一會。

「嗚嗚，古雷你不要對牠怎麼樣唷⋯⋯」加洛看著古雷帶走雷雷，毫無任何用處地哀求，洛洛跳到他肩膀上，用同樣可憐的表情望著古雷。

古雷保證沒事，然後不去看沒用的一大一小，把手上的雷雷帶到房間，準備好好教育一番。

——房間內——

古雷看著手上一臉任人宰割的團子，他壓下想要捏爆這不爭氣的小廢物的念頭。

「我知道你們有一定的智能，或許擁有我們的記憶，不然A-2不會喊你叫旦那。」古雷審視著楚楚可憐的團子。

「德烏斯創造你們是為了什麼？」把團子平舉在自己的面前，古雷質問。

團子疑惑地歪頭，然後像是領悟到什麼般綻放出大大的笑容。

「啾。」雷雷貼近古雷，然後啾了一口古雷的鼻子。

古雷睜大眼睛，與團子拉開距離。

「咿～」雷雷在他掌心上軟軟地吐著舌，就像貓咪一樣。

古雷把團子放下來，突然覺得自己很蠢。

團子就是團子，哪有什麼目的。

但是他堅決不承認眼前這東西擁有他的基因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 治癒。


End file.
